For example, when a user performs data processing using a personal computer (PC), the user performs processing on data displayed on the display of the PC. As an example, the case of copying or cutting data is described here. In this case, the user specifies a string or an image area or the like displayed on the display, then inputs a command to perform cutting of the data or copying of the data to another area.
The processed data having been cut or copied in this way is stored in a memory in the PC, but may disappear from the display area in the course of processing. In order for the user to confirm the content of the processed data having been cut or copied, one of the following processings needs to be performed, for example:
(a) always displaying the processed data on a partial area of the display;
(b) storing the processed data in a copy buffer and, in response to a user operation, retrieving the data stored in the copy buffer to display on the display; or
(c) in response to a user operation, pasting the processed data to a specified area of the display to display.
For example, by performing one of the above processings, the content of the processed data having been cut or copied can be confirmed.
However, in the above processings, the processing (a) needs to always display the processed data on the display, which occupies at least a partial area of the display. This may cause a problem of decreasing the main working area, e.g., the area of document creation screen, for the user to use on the display. The processing (b) needs a user operation for displaying the data stored in the copy buffer, causing a problem of increasing the processing load on the user. The processing (c) also needs a user operation and has a problem of needing an additional processing such as deleting or undoing when the processed data is mistakenly pasted.
The present invention is intended to solve the above problem through the use of data processing utilizing, for example, Mixed Reality (MR). For prior art regarding Mixed Reality, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2008-304268) and Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2008-304269), for example. These documents describe a processing of creating a 3D map of the real world utilizing camera-shot images.